kikoshojowakizutsukanaifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 21
A Stupid Question; Part 3 is the 21st chapter of Reiji Kaitō's Kikō Shōjo wa Kizutsukanai. Kimberley visits Crewell, the Academy's Doctor, with a motive to gain more information about Raishin Akabane. Interestingly, she is not the first to do so at his clinic. The doctor reveals that unlike other students, Raishin has a uniquely different recovery pace. Thus, he and Kimberley then deduce that Yaya must be the one absorbing his life force, and they suspect the doll is a banned doll. Now intrigued, Kimberley demands Crewell into providing her more information about the boy and be paid for doing so, or receive a bullet to his head. Summary In the afternoon, Kimberley visits the medical office. However, she hears clattering inside, making her wonder if she is too late. Just as she arms herself with a small throwing knife and gets ready to barge in, an embarrassed female student runs out with her school blouse unbuttoned. Sighing relief, she enters the office and smugly comments the Doctor has been up to his usual antics towards female students. As the doctor defends himself, Kimberley interrupts him, and asks for his opinions about Raishin Akabane. Remarking she is not the first to inquire about the boy, the doctor suggests that Walpurgis Academy, the military, or some form of intelligence agency have been interested in him too, since he defeated Felix Kingsfort. He adds on that not only do Raishin's wounds heal slowly, his body's biological processes are bad too, but this only occurs in the first few days after any battle. Commenting that while Raishin has a stronger stamina than most students, and usually paces himself very fast, his resiliency is weakened after battling, as his "regenerative ability" takes on a different pace. Crewell concludes there must be someone absorbing his life force, and both him and Kimberley deduce it is Yaya. He believes it is possible for an Automaton's master to allocate his life force to heal his Automaton, but at the expense of his own recovery pace. Kimberley is doubtful of this theory, since most Automatons are normally repaired by Mana. However, Crewell feels this theory is not impossible, if the Automaton is a banned doll. Becoming more interested in this theory, Kimberley locks the office door, and demands Crewell to tell her everything he knows. Addressing her as "Amy", the doctor warns her this research is considered taboo, and tries to persuade her to pursue her own happiness, but she quietly comments the girl with that name has died in that war. Much to Crewell's surprise, she slams a briefcase full of cash, and asks him to consider an exclusive contract between them, but it will make him an enemy of the Academy and the British Army. In return to getting handsomely paid, he must mark Raishin. However, before he can decide, she threatens a sniper bullet to him. Crewell calmly remarks he would accept the money. Meanwhile, Frey and Rabbi stand at the school gate, waiting for Raishin to return. Characters in Order of Appearance #Kimberley #Crewell #Raishin Akabane (flashback) #Felix Kingsfort (flashback) #Eliza (flashback) #Yaya (flashback) #Frey #Rabbi Navigation Category:Chapters